not on the first date
by zrap
Summary: Charlie & Joey go on a date after Joey returns to the bay.


Part 1

Excitement and fear clenched in her belly. 3 months had come and gone and Joey's boat was due to dock in a few moments, Charlie could see it coming in on the horizon.

Not a word from Joey in these past months had Charlie tense but she wasn't about to give up hope. It felt to her as though with all the terrible things that had occurred since Joey left that all her happiness was riding on their reconciliation.

The boat docks.

Joey tosses her bags over the side her eyes meet Charlie's. Not a thing is given away. Charlie feels dread creeping in as Joey walks slowly towards her.

"Charlie" Joey starts...

"Joey, god I've missed you" Charlie relaxes for a brief moment and grabs Joey tightly in her arms. For a moment she can feel Joey hugging her back strongly, then letting go.

"Charlie...please I've just gotten back..."

"Right. No I understand, I've just missed you, so much, you look great, really great" Charlie stops her eyes full of tears. "Look, um, I've brought my car, I can give you a ride if you like."

"No, it's alright Charlie, one of my mate's is going to give me a ride over to Brett's" Joey says, slightly uncomfortable, her mate waiting behind her. "I'll give you a call though, once I've settled in a bit and we can talk"

"Yeah, no that's fine, alright we'll talk" Charlie stumbled.

"Alright, well, I better get going..." Joey says a bit awkwardly as they both stand facing each other on the dock.

"So do I actually, I start work in a bit." Charlie looks towards her car, "I guess I better get going"

Part 2

"God, you're stupid ass!" Charlie says to herself sitting in her car. She lays her head against the steering wheel. "What was I thinking? Meeting her at the docks, I should have waited"

Of course she didn't actually start her shift for another 3 hours, so with some resolution, she starts her car and heads back home to change into her uniform.

"Charlie!" Ruby cried, "how did it go, is she still totally crazy for you or what?"

"Or what" sighed Charlie, "or what I think. I don't know, she said she needs some time to settle back in and then she'll call me to talk."

"Ouch" Ruby grimaced "well look, maybe she's just exhausted it was a long haul Charlie. Could be she really just does need a bit of time, take a shower, unpack, that sort of thing."

"It can't be that simple, really, if she had forgiven me and things were all great, then why wouldn't she have just said that?"

"Look Charlie, does it really matter, honestly, give her a day then if she hasn't called, charge over there! You can't just let her give up on you, honestly, yes you stuffed up big time, but Charlz you are a great person and anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks Rubz, look I've got to get ready for work"

"Right, well we'll talk later then, don't get too down Charlie, nothing is settled yet between the two of you."

Charlie couldn't quite bring her self to smile. She turned to go up the stairs and get ready figuring she might as well head in a few hours early and get a head start on paperwork.

Part 3

Long day at work. Charlie sighed as she slipped into bed. Exhausted enough to nearly be numb, but of course not tired enough to sleep. She knew she was a fool, that she couldn't have really made a bigger mistake and that Joey deserved better, but there was still this huge desperation within her. She needed Joey to understand, she'd do anything for her to forgive her.

...

"Coffee" Leah had the cup ready and in hand as Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Leah"

"No problem." Leah says and then hesitatingly, "I heard Joey was back in town..."

"Yeah"

"Right, so are you two...?"

"Look, I don't know alright, she's just back in town, we haven't even had a chance to talk" cuts in Charlie.

"Sorry, didn't mean to touch a nerve"

Charlie relents, "no Leah, I'm sorry, I just had this idea of her coming back into town and things just being fine and of course they aren't and I still don't know if they will be."

"Come on Charlie, you've got to keep positive, if you haven't even really spoken to her yet..."

"Yeah I know, thanks for the coffee Leah"

It was Charlie's day off so she decided to spend most of the day at home waiting by the phone and her mobile trying not to make it seem as though she was in fact waiting for the call.

"Whoa, Charlz this place is spotless" marveled Ruby as she walked into the house. "She still hasn't called has she?"

"No, not yet"

"Well, you've waited and you waited that whole time she was away, maybe you should just march on over there and talk to her. What's the worst that could happen."

"Well she could tell me she hates me and to go get stuffed."

"Well, yes, but maybe you two will just talk and you'll finally stop driving everyone around you crazy." Ruby says as she walks up to her room.

Charlie closes her eyes as she debates and comes to a decision. "Fine, what's the worst that could happen." She whispers to the empty room.

Part 4

"Joey's not here"

"Oh get stuffed Brett I know she's here"

"Look, she's just back and we don't need you coming around here stirring up trouble"

The door opens, "Brett it's fine," and then to Charlie, "Hey Charlie, you want to come in?"

Charlie's heart leaps, same as it always had when she sees her, "Joey" she says "yeah, I thought we could maybe talk."

Charlie walks into the house and Joey pours her some tea.

"Um," Joey starts, they both knew why Charlie was there, "I don't know Charlie"

"Don't know?" says Charlie "You mean don't know about us?" She looks away to the side.

"Yeah, I know those months at sea and I still can't get it figured, I just don't know if I can forgive you Charlie, I'm sorry."

Charlie sits there, tears filling her eyes, shaking her head. "Joey, I'm so sorry, I don't know how else to say it, really I truly, truly am. I just...I love you Joey."

Charlie tries to marshal her emotions and they sit there a bit, awkwardly, in silence.

Charlie knew it was a gamble, she hadn't really thought it through really, but she decided to go for it. "Just give me a chance" Charlie bursts "you know we've never even been on a proper date before, things just went so fast. Before you decide anything why don't you let me take you out, I can be a really fun date."

"OK, alright, lets go on a date" Joey says, shrugging her shoulders in surrender.

"Great, fantastic, I'll come over tonight.."

"Can't tonight" Joey cuts in "I've promised to meet some of the boys for drinks tonight."

"Right, then how about tomorrow?" Charlie, happy and pleading, "It's supposed to be a beautiful day I could come by around lunch."

"Ok, lunch ... sounds good"

"Great!" Charlie quickly gets to her feet. "I'll pick you up." She can't even think straight, she couldn't remember being happier. She pulls Joey towards her in a tight hug, putting her head into Joey's shoulder. "I can't wait".

Part 5

"This is some spread Charlie" Ruby said leaning forward to grab a strawberry.

"Hey! That's not for you" Charlie says swatting Ruby's hand away.

"Ohhh I see hot outfit, sandwiches and fruit, you're"

"Yes" Charlie cuts in with a smile that couldn't be bigger "Joey and I are going out on a date, so I thought maybe a nice romantic picnic"

"Oh Charlie" Ruby leaps and gives Charlie a quick squeeze "that's fantastic!"

"Alright, that's about done" Charlie says smiling "wish me luck!"

...........

"Oh my god Charlie, how many people did you think were coming on this picnic?" Joey teased.

Things were pretty relaxed for both of them were enjoying themselves and just chatting about light things enjoying the view of the ocean.

"Ha! Please don't act like I don't know how much you can pack away." Charlie teased back. A moment passes, both women smiling, looking into each others eyes.

Of course, what had started as a typical beautiful day turned a bit cloudy and rainclouds began looming ominously overhead.

"Do you think we should pack it in, looks like its going to rain" asks Joey.

"No, it's not going to rain, not today, it's too perfect" Charlie says, smiling, as rain already starts coming down.

They both give little shrieks and laugh as they quickly start packing up their picnic.

"We're nearly drenched, look let's just hide out in the shelter there till the worst of it passes then make our way back to the car" Charlie suggested.

"All right, let's go" Joey shouts as they race for the shelter.

Gasping for breath, partially from running partially from laughing the lean across from each other in the shelter completely soaked from head to toe.

Part 6

"You're so gorgeous" Charlie bursts, her eyes fixated on Joey with her hair slicked from the water and her clothes soaked and clinging to her body.

"Charlie..." Joey starts, but no chance to finish her sentence or even her thought as Charlie in an instant had made her way across the shelter and grabbed Joey into a passionate kiss.

It was impossible to fight and Joey quickly forgot why she'd even want to try, she sank into Charlie's arms. Charlie felt her resistance slip and pushed deeper into the kiss, their tongues dancing and her hands searching. Charlie moved her lips to Joey's neck.

"Charlie..." Joey gasps "Charlie..." she struggles to gather her thoughts.

"I want you" Charlie breathes against Joey's neck pushing her against the wall. Charlie leans back for a moment considering and removes her shirt and tosses it uncaring to the floor. Leans forward again and quickly divests Joey of her green t shirt. Again she passionately kisses her this time searching for the clasp on her bra.

Joey had no power to fight it, Charlie had always been passionate but never so assertive. It barely even registered when Charlie had moved her to the floor of the shelter.

Charlie moved on top of Joey caressing and teasing her newly uncovered breasts. Her mouth quickly following where her hands had been.

"God..." moaned Joey completely in a haze.

Charlie started at Joey's pants, the slight shift in gears jostled some awareness back to Joey.

"Charlie...stop" Joey says pushing slightly at Charlie's shoulders.

"mmmm"

"Charlie..." Joey smiled pulling her upward. "Charlie" She leaned forward and kissed her hard. She pulled away leaving Charlie breathless.

"Not on a first date"


End file.
